


Guide to Being a Minion

by MixieBeeble



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabbles, M/M, Tangled x BH6, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixieBeeble/pseuds/MixieBeeble
Summary: Hiro is plenty new in the kingdom of Corona, by new one means that he's a stowaway from Oriental oceans and managed to sneak illegaly into the country. A wanted boy for the death of a well-known scientist, nasty title.He stumbled into the slummy parts of Corona with little knowledge of their foreign language, still he was learning pretty fast.And he still needs a job.----Escaping his confinements were not easy but he made it out, now here he was three years later still in hiding but a well known name in the kingdom's black market trading. It was swell and easy selling weapons and contraptions, it paid well. It wasn't until his orders far exceeded his capacities that Varian finally decided.He needed an underling.





	Guide to Being a Minion

**Author's Note:**

> A long awaited gift for my precious beeb-beeb CookieArtsy@Instagram. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Into the Unknown**

Hiro hid himself well within crates of apples, the stock will probably be soon checked so he needs a good opportunity to slip out before they knew he was even there. He stocked his bag with as much apples as he could fit there and waited until the people on watch tended to other things. 

He glances into the little peephole he created during the sail to do a head count, three men in total and assuming there's a driver out the carriage just out of his range of vision, where the men loaded the crates as well. 

Luck has not left him yet, he rejoiced to see a cat idly passing by the horses. A perfect distraction. 

He took out a hastily carved slingshot from the pocket of his bag and reeled in a dulled nail, he pried off the very crate that carried him in this strange country. Praying the cat won't be hurt much, he fired. 

The cat cause enough commotion for everyone to flock over to get the horses steady, which was just the time he needed to scurry away from the scene. 

Elation short lived when his run to no where led him to..... Absolute no-where, as in he didn't know where he was at all. 

The houses look strange, or was it a market? Their clothes are odd but rather being the only one dressed as he was he was probably the odd one here. And Hiro thought the men who took care of produce were big, turns out the rest of their countrymen were also BIG.

Hiro could only steel his nerves and trudged forward. He ignored the strange stares and garbled murmurs. They were probably wondering about his strange clothes. 

He can't go back now.

There was no going back in the first place. 

_Tadashi's not here anymore. _

* * *

**"I be you minion!"**

Hiro was learning the language anyway he can in the days he's on the street. The construction of their language was not like his own but it wasnt impossible to learn words. 

In the morning he learned. 'Good morning', in his tongue would be 'Ohayou gozaimasu'.

He saw two people bump onto each other, he learned, 'Sorry', the tone implies apologies, 'Gomen nasai'. 

Many more scrambled words around him he learned day by day. 

Eventually as he ran out of apples he started to steal little things like bread, just to keep his energy up. He would often try to talk to the foreign people trying to make hand symbols and gestures to get them to understand he needed work. 

Their reactions would range to concern, fear or disgust. Hiro dressed differently and didn't speak their language, often these strangers would be thinking he's insane. 

Though the moments that would indicate them making actions to call authority he would sprint away. 

Day by day he wandered far into the villages and sometimes forests, sleeping anywhere he could, in niches, alleyways and sometimes up trees. 

Though one day he came across a small cabin in the forest. Far, far from where he began his trek in this foreign country. 

Shady people came and went from this place, he just observed it from a tree away. Eating only forest berries he saw animals take. 

At evening the place buzzed with music, at nightly repeat. Eventually he was brave enough to peek at the windows then. 

The songs taught him words too. 

'Dream' 'Yume'

'I' 'Watashi'

'You' 'Anata'

'Wish' 'Negai'

It was on constant routine now. He listen for days on, how they spoke and how they sang. 

He was piecing it slowly, their language. 

It wasn't until a stranger rode in with a horse and started stamping on paper on the trees, that the routine changed a little. One morning instead of just riding by the person walked into the little pub. He was talking to some of the people there. 

As much as he would also like to know what's on the paper, he can't read their letters. _Yet_. 

He heard new words spoken when they spoke, he sat, listening to their conversation on the roof. The stranger came everyday since then and every new face gathered around him in interest. Much braver since the locals of the area didnt seem to mind the dirty kid peering in the windows, he started peeking in daylight. 

The words 'underling' and 'minion' was on repeat as each person seemed to talk to him one by one he also exchanged some things while showing them some scrolls with pictures of machine parts. Machine parts, Hiro knew, he and his brother often worked with such basic systems. 

Underling. Minion. 

Hiro fit the puzzles well. 

It sounded like a job! 

One wet afternoon with drizzling rain, the dark haired stranger with an odd colored lock of hair walked out, disappointment a constant on his face when he would walk out, now suddenly morphs to surprise.

Hiro blocked his way, holding up a poster that the man left around the area. 

With shakiness in his tone, due to unuse with no one to talk to, he spoke. 

"I be... You minion!"


End file.
